


Day 9: Freer than Anyone Else

by Imaginative_Authoress



Series: ASLBrosWeek2016 [9]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Aslbrosweek2016, Day 9: Freer than Anyone Else (Free day), Drabble, Gen, Yowamushi Pedal!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 05:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8131850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaginative_Authoress/pseuds/Imaginative_Authoress
Summary: Everything is a mess from start to finish, but here they are at the finish line together. (YP! AU)





	

**Author's Note:**

> And this is the last of the instalment!! Of course it's going to be a Yowamushi Pedal AU because guess who just got into that fandom??? (Me, duh.)

“Stupid  _marimo_! Look what you’ve gotten us into!” Sanji yells, cycling frantically as he directs more insults at Zoro. “You only need to follow us! How could you get sucked into the pack so easily??” 

“Shut up, dart-brow! The signs suddenly disappeared, so how was I supposed to know I need to go up! Besides, you were sucked into the pack too!”  
  
“I volunteered to go look for you because I knew you must have pedalled right into the pack!” Sanji growls, roughly bumping shoulders with Zoro before they part. “Sabo and Ace are all the way in the front, while we were supposed to join up with them before you decided to get lost!! What sort of an ace assist gets lost right after we start?!”  
  
“All right fine!  _You_  pull us up then!” Zoro grits out, getting behind Sanji who huffs out in displeasure.  
  
“Fine. Hope you can keep up with me, stupid  _marimo_.”  
  
Zoro grins. “Heh. You getting tired, pervert climber?”  
  
They raced up the hills, managed to catch up to Luffy and Usopp after passing another team, much to the enthusiast of the two first years.  
  
“Alright, guys! Let’s go find Ace and Sabo!” Luffy declares, switching with Sanji so the latter can rest his legs, and climbs with rubber-like limbs at high speed. He rotates with Usopp when they come to a short flat, the sprinter racing the four through the flat as they passed by yet another team. It’s a miracle that they’ve managed to catch up, the crowds cheering as East Blue High passes them at high speed.  
  
“I see them! The aces!” Usopp announces, Zoro riding up to swap with him as they pull up behind the third years. Sabo, their ace, rides behind Ace, their sprinter and ace assist, as Teach cackles maniacally from beside them.  
  
“So East Blue High caught up to us, eh? Not bad, not bad at all. Burgess! Speed up!”  
  
“Ha! Not so fast! We’ll be the ones to take the mountain check-point!” Ace yells, Luffy and Sanji moving forward as they pulled away from the main team, prompting the other team’s climbers to chase after Luffy and Sanji.  
  
“I’m amazed – You sent a first-year and a second-year to take the checkpoint? Our third-year climbers will take this checkpoint as well!”  
  
Sabo grins. “We’ll see.”  
  
The results revealed that, indeed, East Blue High’s Sanji reaches first, Luffy second, and some other guy from Teach’s team reaches third. Sanji and Luffy re-joins the group when both teams catch up to their climbers, Zoro grinning and Usopp bumps fists with the two before they regroup.  
  
“Another two km, and then you three are heading off.” Usopp calls, pulling them as far as he could go before they set the brothers loose.  
  
To the finish line, where victory beckons for them.

 

_[We’re different and the same // It’s just sacred simplicity]_


End file.
